robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat K
Heat K of Robot Wars: The Third Wars was the eleventh of sixteen heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Third Wars. The episode featuring Heat K was originally broadcast on February 25, 2000 on BBC Two. The broadcast managed to attract 5.88 million viewers, an increase of 990,000 viewers when compared with the previous episode. According to BARB, this meant it ranked first in the top thirty highest rated BBC 2 broadcasts during 21-27 February. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 X-Terminator vs Hefty X-Terminator twisted on the spot for a couple of seconds before charging into Hefty and missing with the spiked axe twice. X-Terminator drifted backwards, near Sir Killalot's CPZ, before going forward into Hefty again. This time, they only scraped their opponent. Both robots then met head on, with Hefty going up the front scoop of X-Terminator, which brought the spike to into play again, this time embedding itself into the top of Hefty's shell, which allowed X-Terminator to carry it. X-Terminator drove a now suspended Hefty towards Sir Killalot's CPZ, but at one point, one side of Hefty came back down onto the arena floor. This meant that X-Terminator could push Hefty fully over and onto its back Hefty used its ramming spike which fired it away from the arena wall, but Hefty was unable to self-right. Sir Killalot came in and lifted Hefty by one of its tracks, before placing it down, next to the pit and then nudging it in. Winner: X-Terminator Purple Predator vs Toe Cutter Toe Cutter failed to get off to a quick start, struggling to move away from the arena wall. Purple Predator came across the arena and slammed into Toe Cutter, before Toe Cutter used its weapon to flick away a small part of Purple Predator's fur. Toe Cutter continued to pressure Purple Predator, bumping into it and forcing it to retreat away slightly. Purple Predator then came onto the attack and barged into the side of Toe Cutter. Some more of Purple Predator's fur peeled away, before Toe Cutter angled Purple Predator into Dead Metal's CPZ. Purple Predator escaped with little damage, but more fur was loosely hanging off of it. The action then drifted towards the pit, where Purple Predator was flicked up by an arena spike multiple times as it drove over it, which allowed Toe Cutter to slide underneath Purple Predator's side, before it came back down onto its wheels. Dead Metal came in on Purple Predator and Toe Cutter backed away, but as it did, it went over the same arena spike that Purple Predator did. This time, the arena spike threatened to topple over the robot caught by it, but thankfully for Toe Cutter, the reversing Purple Predator just about kept them upright. Toe Cutter limply flicked its weapon onto Purple Predator once more, before cease was called. The judges decision gave Toe Cutter victory. Winner: Toe Cutter Judge Shred vs Mr Punch Mr Punch struggled to get away from the arena wall, flicking away with its arm. Judge Shred trundled towards Mr Punch and slid under the side of its opponent with its lifting claws, before backing away. Judge Shred came onto the attack again, nudging into the side of Mr Punch and then lifting it once more. Mr Punch then reversed onto the flame pit where a short nudging match between the two was played out. Mr Punch then drifted too close to Shunt, who came in and axed Mr Punch three times. Mr Punch eventually got away, but Judge Shred put its lifting claws into action again, using them to barge Mr Punch into the arena wall. As the time ticked down, Mr Punch started spinning on the spot in an attempt to inflict late damage. Cease was called, with Judge Shred given the victory on a judges' decision. Winner: Judge Shred Axios vs Panic Attack Both robots shot out towards the centre of the arena as activate was called, slamming head on into each other. Panic Attack span on the spot with Axios lifting its lance upwards. Axios backed away onto the arena wall twice, and Panic Attacked forced them into Dead Metal. Axios got away from the grip of the House Robot quickly, but got stuck on the flame pit, which allowed Panic Attack to attack again. Panic Attack sneaked in behind Axios, but got itself too close to Dead Metal. Axios brought down its lance down on top of Panic Attack and continued to hold it there as Panic Attack backed away from the CPZ. Panic Attacked charged, and clipped a wheel of Axios, who retreated away and lined up an attack on Panic Attack itself, but nearly got caught by its lifting forks. The pair clashed side on before both robots danced around each other. Panic Attacked attempted to slide underneath Axios but crashed into the arena wall, but kept up its pursuit, finally getting sufficient purchase on the side of Axios, which allowed it to topple its opponent over. Dead Metal came in and attacked Axios. Panic Attack then turned Matilda over, causing the house robot's shell to come off. Winner: Panic Attack Round 2 Judge Shred vs X-Terminator X-Terminator accelerated across the arena floor and crashed into the arena wall, before quickly adjusting itself and attacking Judge Shred's rear with its spike weapon. Judge Shred lifted its claws up, but not with X-Terminator on top of them. Judge Shred then pinched the front X-Terminator, before its opponent ran at the side of Judge Shred, which allowed it to carry it towards the pit. X-Terminator initially struggled to loosen itself from Judge Shred, but the two separated and Judge Shred dropped into the pit. Judge Shred repeatedly attempted to hoist itself out of the pit with its arms, which gripped onto the lip of the pit, but couldn't get away, so Matilda came in and used its chainsaw on the top of Judge Shred. Winner: X-Terminator Toe Cutter vs Panic Attack Panic Attack got underneath Toe Cutter quickly, dragging it along the arena floor, but couldn't turn it over. Panic Attack then reversed towards Toe Cutter, before both robots manoeuvred around each other. The two clashed rear to rear and then head on, before Panic Attack slid under the front of Toe Cutter and slipped it into Dead Metal, with Panic Attack losing its front light in the process. Toe Cutter wriggled away from trouble, with the following action heavily involving Panic Attack's attempts to get underneath Toe Cutter again. Panic Attack finally got some purchase at the side of Toe Cutter and toppled it over after a short drive. Dead Metal sliced into the bottom of Toe Cutter, while Panic Attack attacked Sgt. Bash, who then tried to snip off Toe Cutter's blade. Winner: Panic Attack Heat Final X-Terminator vs Panic Attack X-Terminator started quickly again, zipping across the arena floor and into the arena wall once more. The two met side on with X-Terminator missing with its spike. X-Terminator then came onto the attack again, sliding under the side of Panic Attack and pricking it with the spike. X-Terminator continued to attack Panic Attack, axing the front of its opponent. Panic Attack attempted to weather the attacks, reversing into X-Terminator, but X-Terminator came onto the attack once more, catching the side of Panic Attack. Panic Attack spun on the spot and X-Terminator attempted to spike the back of Panic Attack, but missed. X-Terminator continued to attack, though, and once again got under the side of Panic Attack, axing the top of it. X-Terminator then drove Panic Attack around the arena, but struggled to angle it into a hazard, so slammed it into the arena wall twice. Panic Attack got free from X-Terminator's grip, but struggled to put X-Terminator under any pressure itself, as X-Terminator once more brought the spike down. Panic Attack backed away, but X-Terminator caught it side on again and brought the spike down, forcing it into Sgt. Bash. Panic Attack span away the CPZ and then finally forced X-Terminator back, into the arena wall next to Shunt's CPZ. Shunt axed into the top of Panic Attack, before attempting to axe X-Terminator, but missed, as the latter darted away. Panic Attack continued its comeback though, and got underneath X-Terminator's front scoop, toppling it onto its side and bundling it over. It landed right side up, but its axe was now drooping down. Panic Attack attacked once more and slammed X-Terminator into the arena wall next to Sir Killalot's CPZ. Sir Killalot came in on Panic Attack, but X-Terminator's self-righter failed due to a burst gas canister, and it couldn't self-right, allowing Shunt to come in and axe one of its tracks off. Sir Killalot lanced the bottom of X-Terminator too, before 'Cease' was finally called. Heat Winner: Panic Attack Special Events Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat, a Special Event or Trial took place. For Heat K, it was the sixth Pinball Warrior run, featuring R.O.C.S. 2. Score: 35 points Trivia *Only two veterans were featured in Heat K, one of whom was reigning champion Panic Attack. The two veterans were paired up in Round 1. *The heat final between Panic Attack and X-Terminator was nominated for the Best Battle of the Series. *This was the only time that a heat involving Panic Attack didn't see at least one of its battles end with a pitting. Category:The Third Wars